Don't Wanna Cry
by Kiming
Summary: -Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah kekasih, namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah demi perjodohan yang tiba-tiba direncanakan oleh orang tua mereka. Soonyoung harus kuat ketika ia memilih berpisah dengan Jihoon demi kebaikan mereka.- IT'S SOONHOON AREA / DLDR /


Don't Wanna Cry

(SoonHoon)

_aku tidak ingin menangis_ _  
_ _aku tidak ingin menangis ~_

Soonyoung meremat kertas yang menggambarkan wajah bahagianya ketika bersama kekasihnya. Kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, separuh raganya. Ia menunduk diruang dancenya sendiri. Kelas yang diajarnya sudah bubar, jadi dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri disini sendiri. Ia melirik pintu masuk. Biasanya jika Soonyoung memilih untuk berlama-lama diruang dance entah untuk mengistirahatkan diri atau membereskan ruang dance sendiri, maka kekasih imutnya akan berlari masuk dari ruang tunggu itu dan memberikan makanan atau sekedar membelikannya air mineral. Namun sekarang, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecut. Kekasihnya mungkin sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya, pilihan kedua orang tuanya.

"Soonyoung hyung belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan dancenya. Soonyoung dengan cepat menoleh, namun sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah kecewanya. Bukan dia yang masuk, melainkan rekan kerjanya, Minghao. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Minghao yang diangguki Soonyoung. Minghao tahu, semua orang di kelas dance ini juga tahu. Apa yang membuat Soonyoung si murah senyum dan konyol menjadi kacau begini, apa yang membuat guru dengan sejuta lelucon ini begitu pendiam. Minghao duduk disebelah Soonyoung. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Soonyoung membuka mulutnya, dan menceritakan kehidupannya yang sudah Minghao dengarkan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

 _~ karena aku mencintaimu_ _  
_ _karena aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu_ _  
_ _apa pun yang kukatakan_ _  
_ _itu masih tak cukup ~_

-FLASHBACK-

Soonyoung memakirkan motornya didepan rumah Jihoon. Hari ini sepulang kerja, Soonyoung sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya berkencan setelah beberapa kali kencan mereka batal karena Soonyoung sibuk dengan les menarinya. Soonyoung adalah guru menari, ia memiliki sanggar tari sendiri dan bisa dibilang cukup besar. Sedangkan Jihoon adalah guru les piano. Soonyoung sesekali melihat hpnya, siapa tahu tiba-tiba Jihoon mengiriminya sms atau menelfonnya. Soonyoung menoleh begitu terdengar suara gerbang depan rumah Jihoon terbuka. Namun bukan Jihoon yang keluar, melainkan Nyonya Lee, ibu Jihoon. Soonyoung otomatis langsung turun dari motornya dan membungkuk.

"Nak Soonyoung, menunggu Jihoon?" tanyanya ramah. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, Jihoon masih berada dikamarnya, masih bersiap-siap.." ucap Nyonya Lee lalu mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam rumah Jihoon.

"Silahkan duduk, anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri.." ucap Nyonya Lee. Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Nyonya Lee lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Soonyoung.

"Jihoon sebenarnya sedang keluar bersama Seokmin katanya ada urusan ditempat lesnya. Mau menunggu?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Saya akan menunggunya.." jawab Soonyoung sopan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Sudah sekitar 3 tahun, ahjumma.." jawab Soonyoung. Nyonya Lee menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Seokmin dan Jihoon sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Mereka juga bekerja ditempat yang sama, ah seandaikan mereka bersama pasti akan sangat serasi ya?" ucap Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba. Soonyoung tersentak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Nak Soonyoung bekerja dimana?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Di sanggar tari modern, milik saya sendiri.." jawab Soonyoung. Nyonya Lee menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa alasanmu memilih Jihoon?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Karena saya mencintainya, bagi saya Jihoon bukan hanya seseorang yang memberikan warna dalam kehidupan saya. Jihoon adalah alasan saya hidup didunia ini.." jawab Soonyoung.

"Nak, dengarkan ini, dalam kehidupan sekarang, cinta bukanlah segalanya. Jika kau ingin bahagia, kau tidak hanya perlu cinta, Nak. Sekarang pikirkan, pekerjaanmu itu hanyalah berpenghasilan separuh dari Seokmin. Kau tidak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang permanen kepada Jihoon. Kau sangat jauh dibanding Seokmin, bahkan Jihoon. Sekarang kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir kapan kau akan meninggalkan Jihoon dan merelakan Jihoon dengan Seokmin.." ucap Nyonya Lee. Soonyoung baru akan membuka matanya, ketika pintu ruang tamu terbuka.

CKLEK

"Soonyoungie..." teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk selanjutnya dipeluk oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya hilang ketika mengetahui namja yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kita jadi kencan?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dan tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya riang. Jihoon dengan cepat memeluk lengan kekasihnya dan menggeretnya keluar rumah, meninggalkan Nyonya Lee dan Seokmin.

Mereka sampai ditaman. Setelah membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan, Jihoon mengajak Soonyoung untuk duduk dibawah pohon. Hari ini cuaca cukup panas, dan Jihoon termasuk orang yang takut panas. Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Soonyoung. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ji/Soon" panggil mereka bersamaan. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Bicaralah duluan.." ucap Soonyoung. Jihoon membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Soonyoung dan menangkup pipi Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung, jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi.. berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku dan tidak meninggalkanku.." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung terdiam. Tiba-tiba terngiang perkataan Nyonya Lee.

 _'_ _Sekarang kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir kapan kau akan meninggalkan Jihoon dan merelakan Jihoon dengan Seokmin..'_

"Soon.." panggil Jihoon. Soonyoung tersentak dan menatap Jihoon.

"A-aku berjanji.." ucap Soonyoung.

 _aku tidak ingin menangis_ _  
_ _aku tidak ingin menangis_ _  
_ _meski aku memiliki banyak air mata_ _  
_ _aku tidak ingin menangis_

Soonyoung sibuk dengan kelasnya. Ini sudah bulan ketiga dia memilih tidak menemui Jihoon. Bukan sibuk, lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dengan kelas dancenya. Ia bekerja 2 kali lebih lama. Ia bahkan mengambil kelas Minghao dan menyuruh Minghao untuk memata-matai Jihoon. Lebih baik begini, dengan begini Jihoon akan lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seokmin dan meninggalkannya. Namun disisi lain, Soonyoung juga ingin Jihoon tetap ada untuknya.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" bentak salah seorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di pendengaran Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang sedang melatih dance menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Jihoon, disana bersama Minghao, Jihoon yang menangis keras, berlari kearahnya dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan kelas, memeluknya. Mengucapkan kata maaf, berkali-kali. Mengatakan bahwa dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memilih bersama Seokmin. Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Tiba-tiba saja warna kehidupannya menjadi abu-abu. Soonyoung hanya ingat, Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu pergi, bersama kenangan yang pernah ia torehkan kepada Soonyoung, bersama janji yang bahkan dia ucapkan sendiri. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terduduk dilantai kelasnya.

-FLASHBACK END-

"Besok hari pernikahannya, Hao-ya.." ucap Soonyoung. Minghao mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut. Namja ini, Minghao sangat mengidolakannya. Rasanya Minghao juga hampir mati ketika tahu namja yang sudah ia idolakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya seperti ini. Andaikan bisa, Minghao ingin setidaknya mengisi kekosongan hati Soonyoung. Namun seolah hatinya hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Jihoon, Minghao bahkan harus rela mundur dan memilih menjadi sahabat Soonyoung. Mengembalikan Soonyoung yang seperti dulu, mengembalikan warna kehidupan Soonyoung.

TRINGG

Ponsel Soonyoung menyala, menampilkan pesan yang dikirim oleh Jihoon.

'Telfon aku sekarang'

Soonyoung menurutinya. Ia menekan tombol panggil diponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia terhubung dengan Jihoon.

"Soon.." panggil Jihoon disana. Soonyoung ingin mengumpat sekarang karena mendengar Jihoon nya menangis.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja?" –Aku tidak baik, Ji, sangat tidak baik, aku kacau

"Tidak ingin bertemu? Hehe, aku besok akan melepaskan masa lajangku.."

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang, Ji.." –Ayo, aku sangat ingin melihatmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan membawamu lari

"Kau akan datang kan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, aku akan datang.." jawab Soonyoung.

"Kau pasti sangat kecewa, Soon, aku sangat jahat menelfon orang yang pernah mencintaiku, dan memintanya untuk datang dipernikahanku.." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak ingin besok acara pernikahannya gagal karena kau terlambat datang.." ucap Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Soon.." pamit Jihoon lalu mematikan ponselnya. Soonyoung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

 _~ harus kukatakan_ _  
_ _kebohongan yang bahkan tak berasal dari hatiku_ _  
_ _karena hatiku tak akan mendengar_ _  
_ _apa yang aku pikirkan_

 _kembalilah kembalilah kembalilah_ _  
_ _ketika separuh dariku hilang_ _  
_ _bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup?~_

_END_

::: Coretan Author :::

Apa ini apa?! Maafkan coretan tidak berfaedah author reader-nim.. ini efek karena dengerin don't wanna cry nya svt, ini lagu beneran bikin mewek sumpah. Author bodo amat lagu ini dibilang jiplak kek atau apa, menurut author seni itu bebas, kalau ada miripnya itu wajar. Gak boleh mirip ya sekalian aja gak usah berkarya, itu prinsip author wkwkwkwk..

Ini sebenernya mau author bikin Meanie, tapi nanti author takut reader-nim bakalan mual-mual gegara kebanyakan mengkonsumsi Meanie, jadi author buat SoonHoon, kan author juga ga pernah publish SoonHoon kan? oh ya, ini hanya spoiler ya, author lupa pernah bilang ini atau enggak, tapi nanti kedepannya, akan ada pembalasan 3 seme. Ini kaya versi seme kalau cemburu. Kan kemaren ada tuh pembalasan 3 uke, yang sekarang udah kehapus sama ffn, kekekeke..

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya reader-nim #bow


End file.
